The Silence of Art
by SimplyWrites
Summary: There's nothing Tori loved more than art. In fact, she loved it so much she even became a College Art School Professor. What she didn't know is that art can come in more forms than just a painting or a drawing, but can come in the form of a person. (Jori, AU)
1. I'm Professor Vega

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious...but I do own...nothing.**

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I'm Professor Vega_

There's nothing Tori loved more than art. Ever since she could remember she found herself lost in all different types of drawings and paintings. The way an artist could express themselves through visuals fascinated Tori beyond ways she could ever explain. She knew that through those paintings and drawings there were stories and she was able to read them and she also wanted to express her feelings the same.

At only 7 years old Tori won her first award for a drawing she did of a little girl like her sitting by a tree and painting the scenery around her. By the time she hit middle school her painting and drawing awards doubled. Her secondary school was so impressed with her drawings and paintings throughout the year that she was sent to an arts high school in LA. This is where she earned her first global art award. When Hollywood College of Arts heard of this, they were eager to have Tori as a student in their school. They sent her a letter simply asking her to attend their college and if she accepted, the college offered a full ride scholarship. Of course Tori was thrilled and she accepted the offer and the opportunity of a life time.

Tori soon fell in love with her college. She loved and was loved by all she encountered. The college loved her art so much, they even went as far as making sure one of her paintings got framed and hung in the art museum that was connected to the school. Tori had learned so much and made her college her home that by the time her four years were up and she graduated, she didn't want to leave. Expressing to the school how much she loved it there and how bad she wanted to thank them for all that they've taught her, she asked if there was anything that she could do to hang around for a bit longer. The half Latina wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. And yet, to her luck, a job as an Art in Drawings Instructor was in immediate need due to the old instructor leaving on short notice. Overjoyed, Tori took the job of teaching without a second thought. There was nothing better than teaching other people what she's learned throughout her art years.

It's now been two years since Tori took the job as a college professor. Teaching others how to express themselves through art has become a huge priority in her life. She's never felt more at home.

**Tori's POV**

**RING RING RING**

"Okay, okay there's the bell." I say to my last class of the day as everyone stands and starts to pack up their things. "Hey! Remember class, quiz on Friday! And I don't want to hear those groans. You guys better be glad I warned you. Next time it may be pop." I say pointing around the room as I receive smiles and shrugs.

I walk over to my desk and start to gather my own belongings before a familiar voice causes me to close my eyes and shake my head.

"Hey Professor Vega."

I sigh as I zip my bag and put it on my shoulder before turning with a lifted brow. "Yes Wendell?" I ask crossing my arms.

"How about you and me, dinner tonight, my place. I got that smooth-"

"Goodbye Wendell." I say smiling and waving dismissing him from my desk. The boy never quits. He's been trying to hit on me since the beginning of last school year, yes I said last. He was in my Art in Drawing I class. The boy can draw, granted, but he didn't need to sign up for Art in Drawing II. His major doesn't even consist of drawing.

He frowns like a puppy as he backs away. "Why you gotta be so rudeee? Don't you know I'm human toooo?" He sang as I roll my eyes again.

"That song is so outdated. Get out of here. Study. See you tomorrow." With that he winks and was the last of my students out of the door.

And I'm not rude. I'd never date a student of mine. Yes, some may be my age and some older, and yes, some may be charming, but one; that's very unprofessional of me to do and two; I'm enjoying being single.

Fixing my bag on my shoulder and grabbing a folder of ungraded work, I walk over to the lights, switch them off and leave my room locking it behind me.

"Hey, Professor Vega!"

Smiling, I turn to see Rodger, he is now a good friend of mine and was my professor back when I was a sophomore here.

"Hey Rodger. How are you today?" I say as we start to walk side by side.

"Oh I'm good sweetheart, how about yourself? You look very energized for the end of the day?"

"I'm doing well thanks. And do I? I feel good. This year is going to be a good one. I know it's only been a couple of weeks in, but I can feel it. I love all my students already."

He reaches out to pat my back. "You're a tough one Vega." He says walking to the left to catch the elevators. "Hey I'll see you around. Take care and keep working hard."

I smile and wave. "I will."

"Oh, oh and Tori! Mrs. Donald wants to see you in her office. She said something about not being able to get ahold of you earlier because of your classroom phone. Sounds urgent."

I roll my eyes. "They still haven't fixed it. Do you know what she needs?"

He steps into the elevator before turning to me and shrugging as the doors close. Rolling my eyes a second time I just smile to myself and turn in the direction of the museum that's connected to the college where her office is located. That's one huge thing I love about this school; that the best art museum in town is connected to it. I can come and go whenever I please and it's just footsteps away.

Walking down the hall that leads to the museum, I spot what looks to be a student sitting in the middle of the hallway on the floor with a notepad in her lap. By the way she'll look at the wall and then back her pad as she scribbles away, I would guess she's coping the drawing hanging on the wall above her. Walking closer I can see she is indeed coping the drawing and I would say in much finer detail.

"Hey, you may not want to sit there. When the bell rings for evening classes you'll get trampled." I chuckle as I slowly walk pass her but she doesn't acknowledge me in any kind of way. The expression on her face stays glued as she keeps on drawing as if I didn't speak to her, yet alone around her at all. Shaking my head, I proceed into the double doors that lead to the museum.

"Hello Kristi. Is Mrs. Donald in her office? She wanted to see me?" I ask walking up to Mrs. Donald secretary.

She looks at me as she stops typing on her computer. "Oh Tori." She cringes a bit. "You just missed her. She had an emergency she had to get to but she did tell me to ask you if you remember and ASL from what was on your résumé?"

I smile a bit confused as I put some of my hair behind my ear. "Um…yeah? I know sign language. I have a little cousin who is deaf, so that's why I took the class then. We still talk like every other day. Why does she ask?"

Kristi shakes her head. "Oh I'm not sure on details, but she should be back in tomorrow a bit later since she's left early today. I'll make sure to let her know. I'm sure she'll catch up with you as soon as she is back in her office." She smiles before turning back to her computer to finish her work.

"O…kay. See you." I shake my head to myself amusedly. Mrs. Donald always has something weird up her sleeve. I wonder what it is this time?

Walking back through the museum and out of the double doors, I come back in contact with the girl still sitting on the floor and still working on her picture.

"Hey that looks really good." I say stopping to stand over her shoulder and admire her work. "When did you learn to draw so well?" I ask moving over a bit.

She doesn't answer me immediately, but she does stop her drawing hand and then looks up straight ahead before slowly looking over her shoulder. "Go away." She says in a sort of weird deep off pitch voice. She doesn't look up at me or say anything else. She simply turns back around and continues on her work.

A bit insulted, I fix my bag on my shoulder and continue down the hall and out to my car. "Little brat." I say under my breath. Who sits in the middle of the hallway on the floor anyways?

Sighing and shaking away all thoughts of the day, I drive home in peace.

* * *

The next day arrives fast and I find myself already screwing up the day by spilling coffee all over the break room's desk and onto unknown papers. "Please don't be important, please don't be important." I whisper to myself as I flip the papers over only to reveal them blank.

Giving a sigh of relief, I start on a new cup of coffee. Good thing I have almost 20 minutes to spare.

Stepping into the hallway with my morning energizer, I make my way through the semi crowed hallway to my morning class and there outside my door on the floor was the same girl that sat in the middle of the hallway yesterday evening.

Shaking my head I speed my stroll so I could figure out who she was. Maybe she's lost or something?

"Hey there. Can I help you with something?" I say as I unlock my door and then look down at the girl who sits staring at a sheet of paper like she's ignoring me.

"Hello!" I say taking my hand and waving it closer to her face. She then looks up at me before standing to her feet and holding out the sheet of paper to me. Taking it, I look over it to see it was a schedule, but there was only one class on it, which is mine.

"Okay so you're a new student?" I say reading over the paper waiting for a response, and when I didn't get one I look up to see blue eyes staring hard into my lips.

Lifting my brows, I lower my head to catch her eyes. She slowly looks into them as she just nods.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I say opening my door and walking inside with her following behind.

I make my way over to my desk where I sit all my belongings down along with my coffee as I look over her schedule again. "Jade West, says that you transferred from Monzzart? I've never heard of that. Is that a school here in L.A.?" I say as I lean against my desk and look over to her.

She just stares at me for a moment before turning and putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, so you don't talk?"

"I just want to learn art." She says in that same weird…_accent_ that she spoke rather rudely to me with yesterday.

"Where are you from?"

And she doesn't answer. She simply reaches out to take her schedule back and then walks to the back of the class and takes a seat without another word.

"Okay, I get it. You don't talk. You express your feelings through Art and you want to learn how to do it better? I get students like you a lot. I'll be happy to teach you how-"

"Oh Professor Vega! So glad I caught you before class."

Turning to the door I see my boss, aka Mrs. Donald walking in with an envelope in her hands that she hands to me as she puts a hand on my back. "Tori, I need a really big favor of you." She says looking hard into my eyes.

I just nod. She's always been there to help me, of course I'll help her with anything. "Of course, what is it?"

"There's a new student that will be joining your class today. Her name is-"

"Jade?" I say smiling.

"Yeah, how did you know her-" She stops in the middle of her sentence as I point toward the back of the classroom where Jade sits scribbling on the desk with a pencil. "She won't talk. So I don't really know much-"

"She's deaf." Mrs. Donald blurted out as I drop my pointed finger.

"Sh…she's deaf?"

"Yes, that's why I say this as a favor. She's a really smart girl Victoria. I've looked over her records. She can read lips like a pro and she can talk pretty well when she wants to. Her drawings are phenomenal, you have to see her work. The girl is very talented and her father has paid great money to make sure she got into this school. All she wants is to learn better art and how to express herself in it. I remember that you knew sign language so that's why I choose your class for her. You don't have to go out of your way to do anything, her father expressed that he wants her to be treated like any other student, but I'm sure you may have to work with her just a tad bit. How do you feel about it?"

I just stood with my mouth open a bit before I just shook my head and shrug. "I guess I can do it. She's just like another student. I'm sure I can teach her well."

Ms. Donald then winks at me as she pats my shoulder. "You've always been my fav. There's a bonus for you in that envelope. Email me if you have any problems. Have a good day Professor." She says before turning to exit the room.

I just simply nod as I look down at the envelope in my hands before setting it down on my desk. Turning over to where Jade now sits, I catch her staring at me sideways. I smile making my way back to where she sits.

"_My apologies, I did not know you could not hear me. My name is Professor Vega."_

I watch as Jade straightens in her seat with lifted brows. _"So you can sign. I was told I may have a teacher that couldn't."_

I smile. _"I'm pretty fluent in signing. Class is about to begin. Would you like to sit closer to the front? I'm sure you'll be able to see much better from there."_

Jade shakes her head. _"No. I can read your lips fine from here. Do not sign to me in front of the class. I'd appreciate if you treat me like any other student. I learn just like anyone else would."_

"_Of course you do Jade. I wouldn't think otherwise. Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it."_

I then hear the bell sound as I start to hear the voices of my students walking through the door as they converse amongst themselves.

"_The bell just sounded. Class is about to being. Welcome to Art in Drawings. It's a pleasure to have you in my class."_

She just nods at me before she turns to her bag and I turn to walk to the front to start getting ready for the beginning of class before a simple, "Hey!" stops me in my tracks.

I turn back around to the small voice to see Jade staring holes into me. _"And do not introduce me. I hate that."_

I just side smile and nod again before I turn and continue to the front.

"Hey Professor, how lonely was last night without me there by your sid-"

"Good morning to you too Wendell. Now have a seat we have a lot to go over in class today." I say as I reach my desk and start to pull out materials for the day.

Class went by smooth as always. I taught a bit and then passed out journals. I told them every day before class is over we'll draw a picture. Any type of picture that expressed what they felt that day and how it's a big part of their grade. Every now and then I would look back to see Jade looking a bit confused as to what was going on or maybe what I was saying, but I knew that was all my fault. Already forgetting the specialties of my new student, I did not always make my lips visible to her as I spoke. Most of the time my head was turned.

The bell finally sounded for the dismissal of class as everyone else packed up and started to head out, I watch as Jade stayed very focus on her drawing in her journal.

Smiling softly, I make my way down the aisle to her seat where I put out a hand on the end of her desk. Seeing it, she immediately looks up at me.

"Class is over." I say aloud to her before crossing my hands in front of me. _"I'm very sorry, I forgot to make sure you could see me speak. It won't happen again._

She just looks around before shaking her head. "_It's fine, it's not that serious."_ She signs before closing her journal and stuffing it in her bag before standing to her feet.

"_You draw so well. Where did you learn how to draw like that?"_

She throws her bag on her shoulder before signing back. _"I started drawing when I was just a kid. It was my way of speaking perfectly. There was so much that I took in with my eyes and I needed a way to let it all back out, so I drew what I was feeling. I mean, well that was before I learned to speak."_

"_I've heard a few words from you. Why don't you talk more? You were quick to tell me to go away yesterday. The picture you were drawing as amazing by the way." _I smile.

I watch as her eyes go big. _"Oh my bad. I didn't know that was you. I just don't like to be bothered when I'm drawing. I kind of use it as an escape." _She signs not answering my first question, but I just nod.

"_Well, I'll see you in class again tomorrow?"_

She nods. "_Hope so."_

She then walks pass me and out of the door as I smile to myself. She's going to be an interesting student. I'm looking forward to getting to learn a little more about her.

* * *

**So that's the beginning, hope you guys liked it? Comment and tell me what you think. **


	2. Gold Digger

**Chapter 2**

_Gold Digger _

"_Wow, the eyes on her are amazing. If I didn't know any better I think I'm looking at a real person. Fantastic job Jade. I don't see why you need to take my class. You're already so advanced." _I sign to Jade after looking at a picture she just finished drawing of a very beautiful woman.

Jade's drawings amaze me to no end. When I say she can teach me something, I seriously mean it. My class has no use for her. Honestly, she should be the teacher and I should be the student here. It's been about 3 weeks since Jade has joined my class, and as much as she tried to push me away when I wanted her to work with her one on one, she finally gave in and decided to come to after school tutoring with me on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays. Not that I have anything to tutor her, like I said before, she's already a pro, but she claims there's always more to learn and something about her seems to amaze me and it's not just her art.

Jade nods as she side smiles and looks at her drawing. _"Thanks, it's a picture of my mother."_

"_Really? You can draw her like that without a copy? She's a very beautiful woman. I'm sure she is so proud of you and your talents."_

I watch as her smile slowly fades away as she gives a sigh. _"She died when I was 7. So, she never really saw what I can do."_

My heart immediately aches for her as I reach my hand out to touch her arm but she yanks it away. _"Don't do that, it's whatever now. It was so long ago. I don't even really care much anymore." _She signs so fast and harsh it took me a second to figure out exactly what she said.

I frown as I reach over and slide the picture from her desk and over to me. "I'm sorry Jade. Would you like to keep this?" I say to her aloud as I hold the picture in my hands. "Or may I hang it with other drawings in class?"

She looks from my lips to my eyes as she shrugs. _"You can keep it. I have plenty more."_

I nod and smile softly as I take the drawing to my desk and set it down before turning back around to her and making sure she's looking at me before I speak. "Why don't you talk more? You can talk. I've heard you do it."

She then looks at me like I should have known the answer to my own question. _"Because I know I sound like an idiot and you can't say that I don't. I've already been told the truth."_

"Who told you that you sound like an idiot?" I ask crossing my arms.

"_My dad, he told me when I was little that I shouldn't try to speak. He told me I sounded like a retard, but I wanted to learn so badly and with the help of my mother and a good friend later on, I did learn. But once my mother was gone and my good friend….broke my heart, I kind of lost interest in talking and I don't need to further embarrass myself trying to speak. Signing is fine with me. I don't care to talk…not anymore."_

I uncross my arms as I shake my head in disbelief. "Your father said something like that to you?" I say walking back over to where she stills sits.

She shrugs. _"He's not the nicest guy in the world_."

I take a seat back in front of her as I still shake my head in anger. _"Never listen to him when he says such horrible things. I love to hear you speak. It's so unique in my ears. It's like a piece of art but instead on paper, it's in your voice. Please speak to me."_

She shakes her head as if she's laughing at a joke. "_You sound like my mother."_ She signs before pausing. She turns and gives me a weird look before shaking her head. _"Look, I have to go. Thanks for tutoring." _She says as she stands to her feet and grabs her bag.

"Wait!" I yell out as I reach my arms out to stop her in front of me. "I'm sorry that you lost her. I can tell that you really do miss her." I say before leaning in to give her a hug, but she pushes away.

"_Please, I seriously don't care anymore. What happens in the past stays in the past."_

I nod respecting her space as I take a few steps back.

She also nods before strutting passed me and to the door where I run to catch up with her and stop her in her tracks by grabbing her arm.

She turns around as if I just held a gun to her before she clears her face and lifts a brow.

"_How would you like to go to lunch tomorrow? With me?"_ I sign without thinking about what I said.

She scrunches her brows as she moves her lips saying "What?" but doesn't really let the word escape.

"_You know, just to get out."_

"_What makes you think that I don't get out Vega?" _She signs before turning around to me fully and crossing her arms looking a bit offended.

I sigh as I scratch the back of my head. "Look, I'm offering lunch. Now would you like to go, or would you not?" I say with a pointed hand.

She glares at me for a moment as she sucks on her teeth before speaking. "Where?"

"Just at Marlo's; the one across the street." I point. "They have delicious sandwiches."

She just shakes her head as she raises her hands. _"Okay, fine, whatever."_

I smile. _"I'll meet you at 12?"_

She just lifts her hands and makes a confused face before shaking it off and nodding before finally exiting my room and that's when my smile drops.

_Why did I just do that? I probably just made myself look like an idiot. Lunch Tori? Really? Why would you need to go to lunch with her? That was really stupid and pointless. _ I think to myself as I sigh.

Shaking my head to myself at my weird impulses, I walk over to my desk and gather my belongings for the weekend before packing up and heading home.

* * *

_**Saturday, Lunch**_

"_Over here."_ I motion as I see Jade walk through the doors of the small deli. Almost thinking I was stood up after waiting for her for over 40 minutes, I was about to head out.

"_Sorry, I got stuck up in traffic by my house. There was some kind of wreck or something."_ Jade signs to me as she takes a seat. After getting situated she looks up at me and then scrunches her brows. _"Why are you staring at me like that?"_

I immediately sit up straight in my seat as I put my hair behind my ears. _"Staring? I'm not staring. It's just you look really nice with your hair down. Why don't you wear your hair like that in school?"_

She shakes her head. _"I'm not trying to impress anyone at school."_

"_Who are you trying to impress now?"_ I ask simply as I put my hands on the table. I seriously don't mean anything by it, but by her expression I can tell she's a bit annoyed.

She stares at me for a moment, eyebrows scrunched. _"Why did you invite me to lunch?"_

I lift my hands to sign, but nothing comes to me. Putting them back down and crossing them in front of me I mentally ask myself the same. "Because I like to get to know great artists like yourself. Is that a problem?" I say aloud and that's true. I do want to get to know her as an artist. How she started, and how she learned to draw so-

"What are you, gay?" She speaks cutting into my thoughts and catching me off guard not only with her speaking voice but also with the question itself.

"I…what no!" I shake my head. "I have to be gay to ask my student to lunch just so I can get to know a little-"

"Stop!" She yells putting her hands up. _"I can't understand you. You are talking entirely too fast." _She signs. _"If you're not gay, then why are you so defensive?"_

"I am _not_ defensive!" I say pointing to myself hard. "And I am _not_ gay! I'm sorry. How did we get to this conversation?"

"_Oh well I'm sorry, because by the way you stare at me in class and then invite me to lunch, and then tell me I look really nice with my hair down, which means that you pay enough attention to how I wear my hair every day, then I ask if you are gay and you go on a rampage about it." _She signs before dropping her hands on the table.

"Ok." I lift my hands and cut the air. "I am not gay. I just want to have a friendly lunch with a talented student. That's all. Let's just drop the subject."

She lifts her hands from the table._ "So you do this all the time with your students?"_ She signs with lifted brows.

I turn away. "Okay no, but that's just because I've never-" I stop when I feel a hand reaching over and turning my face around forcibly.

"_I cannot hear you talk. Please stop looking away if you are going to speak." _She signs before I reach up to rub my jaw.

"Oww!" I say lifting my free hand.

"_Sorry, you just do that a lot and it bugs me." _

"_Well breaking my neck isn't going to make it any better." _I sign with mad eyes before just shaking it off and sighing. "_Just seriously Jade, drop it. New subject."_

She shakes her head. "Whatever." She speaks before leaning on the table a bit. "_We've been sitting here for a long time. Is there no waitress?"_

I chuckle a bit as I shake my head. "No Jade, if you want something, you go up to order it yourself and then they bring it to you."

"_Well that's stupid."_

I shrug. "It's just how this place runs." I say looking over to her lips. "Hey can you please use your voice? I like to hear you talk."

She frowns at me with a mugged face. _"Why? So you can silently make fun of me about it?"_

"Jade there is nothing wrong with your voice. It's you. I think it's very unique and I love to hear it. I already told you don't listen to what your father said. No offense, but he sounds like a jerk by the way you explained him."

She sighs as she rolls her eyes and plays around with a left over crumb on the table. "He's just always busy, especially these days." She speaks aloud as I listen hard. For a person who is deaf her speech isn't too bad. "It's like he never has time for anything anymore."

I sit quietly as I wait for her to look up at me before I speak. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he doesn't. He's always working. He's so into his company. He's always worried about money. We were a closer family when I was younger, then my mom died and my older brother started doing drugs and…my family just kind of fell apart. He makes sure that I have everything I want. Clothes, food, house, car…those material things, but I don't really want all that you know?" She says before looking away.

Some of the things she said were harder to understand than others, but I got the picture. I tap her hand before speaking. "You want your family back don't you?"

She shrugs. _"Why are we talking about this? It doesn't really matter what I want? Everything has already been taken away from me, the things that I want and the things I took for granted." _She signed.

I tilt my head to the side as I cross my arms on the table. "What did you take for granted?"

Even though she has an angry expression glued to her face when her eyes met mine I can see the pure hurt in them. _"Someone I thought loved me, but I was just a toy, and a free bank. We met back in high school and we hit it off really good. Then the next thing know my heart was stepped all over; grinded to the ground like it wasn't shit. It was just stupid." _She says shaking her head hardand looking away once again.

I reach over and gently place my hand on her upper arm waiting for her to turn to me. "May I ask what happened to him?"

"Her." She says as I bring my hand to the table and turn an ear.

"Her?" I lift a brow as she nods.

"_Yes, her name was Caterina Valentine. I called her Cat for short. We met in high school, well not her high school but mine. I went to a school for the deaf and no she wasn't deaf, her father was just the president of the school and he was often there with his daughter tagging along during after school hours. I always hung around to paint or draw, because you know, that's just me. _

"_She didn't know how to sign but she would sit down and talk to me a lot, somehow she already knew my name when I first met her. She would look over my drawings and tell me how beautiful they were and she told me how beautiful I was. Before her, no one ever really took the time to talk to me much, yeah I guess I pushed some people away, but she was different somehow. She seemed so…innocent, so sweet. Her smile was contagious. _

"_We soon started getting to know each other a little better but since she didn't know sign language we mostly talked through text from my end. I could speak then, but not as good as I think I do now. She took the time to sit down and help me learn better words and helped me pronounce them, telling me if I was off or not. We just….clicked and….one day she asked me to be her girlfriend and I accepted. I mean no one's ever showed so much interest in me before and I was very attracted to her._

"_Spring started to turn to winter when I realized something that I wasn't catching onto before. All the money…just so much money I was putting into her. She wanted clothes, shoes, hair done, nails done, new phone, new this, she wants that….and because I…I loved her, I bought her all these things she wanted and then I stopped doing it. I sat her down and asked if she was just using me for my money and she pretended to be all offended and told me how much she loved me and accused me for not loving her the same. She told me she loved me more than she's ever loved anyone in her entire life and it was that exact same day she made love to me, and she got me hooked around her finger after that._

"_I was just so stupid, I'm just thinking that this girl really does love me and I really love her and I continued to buy her the things she wanted, until one day I told her my dad lost his job and that we no longer had the type of money anymore. Of course it was a lie, I wanted to test her and sure enough she started to come around less and less. We didn't talk as much and she seemed to just push me aside. I'd buy her flowers or candy and she look at me like I was an idiot. She said love comes in diamonds. I don't want to get into the details on it, but I very soon found out that the entire time she was with me, she was with someone else and I..._

I watch as Jade stops there and drops her hands on the table before just turning and staring out of her window. "I loved her and she tore me apart Vega." She says with so much hurt in her voice. I was half expecting to see tears in her eyes, but they stay dry as she just stares hard into the street.

I let my hand rest on hers waiting for her to turn to look at me, but when she doesn't I reach over and turn her chin softly to me. "It's okay to be hurt. I don't see how you took her for granted, but I'm so sorry that that happened to you, but don't let this bring you down Jade. You _are _a beautiful woman and you deserve someone who will treat you like the queen that you really are. So talented and smart, beautiful and creative. I would kill to be with someone like you." And as soon as the words leave my mouth I let go of her chin and shake my head. "…But I don't mean like be with you you as a girl. I mean if I was a guy I would-"

"_I know."_ She signs before just staring at me for a moment. She then slides from the small booth and stands to her feet. _"You know Vega, I'm not really too hungry okay? I'm sorry, but I need to get home."_

I slide out and stand as well before just wrapping my arms around her in a hug that she returns briefly. _"You can call my Victoria, Tori for short." _I sign after pulling away.

"_Victoria?" _She signs back before I just nod and smile. _"That fits you well. I'll see you in class or whatever okay?" _She says before turning and walking from the small deli.

I sigh as I put my hands to my face and then run them through my hair. "I would kill to be with someone like you…I didn't mean that…..okay what did you mean?" I say mocking myself as I shake my head and reach down for my purse.

* * *

**DING, DING, DING**

"Okay that's it class. See you all tomorrow. Have a good rest of the day." I say to my first class of the day before I look up to see Wendell at my desk. "Dude! You are in my last class of the day! Stop coming by here every morning."

"Aww come on Professor. Just give me a chance? I'd take good care of-"

"Byeeeeee!" I say loudly as I wave to him in his face.

He reaches up and grabs my wrist gently but firmly enough to where I can't yank away. "Professor seriously listen. Every time I see you my heart does things that they've never done before. I know I'm your student, but I wish you wouldn't see me as that. I know we have to be very close in age and if you could just give me one chance I promise you that-"

"Wendell." I say looking at my still captured wrist before sighing. "That's very sweet of you, but I'm not looking to date right now. I'm sure tha-oowwww!" I yell out in pain after he squeezes my wrist tight and then shoves it back at me making me hit my desk behind me.

"And you think I'd date someone like you!?" I scream at him as I rub my wrist.

I watch as his face turns apologetic as she runs his hands down his face. "I'm so sorry Professor. It's just it's been building up inside of me for so long and I finally get the guts to tell you how I seriously feel from my heart and I'm still rejected? Why?" He then gets closer to me as he points a finger. "I swear right now if I really wanted to I could-"

"Hey!" I hear the familiar voice from the back of the class and I could tell by the look on Wendell's face he didn't have a clue that I still had a student in the room. "You better back off. If you lay another hand on her, I promise this pretty little video I have here will go viral." Jade says in a very firm voice as she replays the video of him grabbing me from her phone.

I watch as Wendell looks at her for a moment as he sucks on his teeth. "Oh the retarded girl in the class knows how to blackmail huh?" He says but by the way Jade looks at him I could tell she didn't catch what he said.

He then turns back to me as he knocks a few papers from my desk. "Man fuck yo class." He swears before turning and stomping to the door, swinging it open, and slamming it behind him.

I close my eyes as a sigh escapes my lips before I jump at the feeling of cold fingers on my wrist. "Did he hurt you?" Jade asks as she inspects my wrist. I didn't even see her get up.

"Um…no, it's okay. I'm fine. Thank you Jade." I say sliding my wrist from her hands.

"_You can't let people take advantage of you like that. You have to learn how to fight Victoria. Throw some punches at that little bitch."_

I laugh as I watch her stand in a fight mode and throw punches at the air.

"_So don't tell me you know martial arts too?" _I sign as I bend down to pick up the papers from the floor.

She shakes her head as she joins me on the floor to pick up the papers Wendell scattered from my desk. I'm guessing I won't see any more of him anytime soon.

I sigh as I shake my head and bring the papers I gathered back to my desk before looking down to see Jade paused as she stares at a drawing in her hands hard. "Professor Vega?" I hear her say softly as she stands to her feet. "Did you draw this?" She asks as my eyes widen and my heart drops. _Shit_

I reach out and snatch the drawing from her as I turn and stuff it in a drawer in my desk. My face is on fire and I know it has to be the color of red velvet right now.

I look over my shoulder to see her standing with her arms cross and what looks to be a smirk. "It's nice to know you think of me."

I furrow my brows as I turn to her fully. "I….I…It was…I was just…" I stop as I put my hair behind my ears and walk to the back of the classroom to start putting away the books trying to dismiss the conversation at hand.

"Oh so you're just going to pretend that I didn't see a well detailed picture of me from your desk with your signature?" She speaks from the front of the class and I just nod at that, what else is there to do? I'm beyond embarrassed right now.

I open the top cabinet and start to put books inside before I feel a pair of hands on my waist which causes me to drop the books and turn around in surprise to see Jade staring into my eyes hard. _"The sooner you'd admit to being gay, the sooner we can move things along."_ She signs after removing her hands from my waist.

I open my mouth but no words come out before I just shake my head. "But I….I'm not."

I feel her hands creep back around my waist before pulling me fully to her body. My eyes close as my heart starts to beat out of control. What the hell is happening?

"..Jade what are…"

"Shhhhh." She says putting her finger to my lips and before I can actually comprehend what is happening, her finger is gone and is replaced by her full soft lips.

* * *

**Haha, cliff hanger...will update sooner. Next chapter is clearly...smut :/ Comment and let me know how you feel about this chapter. Cat's a bitch tho right?**


	3. Don't Get Caught

Chapter 3

_**Don't Get Caught**_

My eyes snap open immediately as I reach my hands up to push her away from me softly. "Jade!? What on earth!?" I ask still feeling the ghost of her lips on mine.

Her mouth closes before she shakes her head and steps back. "I…."

"_I'm sorry, I have to go."_ She then signs before she turns quickly to head for her desk. I watch as she gathers her things before strutting towards the door.

"Jade!" I call out before shaking my head and racing to beat her to the door. She stops directly in front of me as she looks hard into my eyes. Her face shows signs of pure regret and sympathy and it immediately makes me reach my hand out to cup it.

"Jade it's okay, I'm not mad. I'm just...surprised is all. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you feel any type of bad way."

She just nods as she turns away from me and signs, "_I'm still sorry. I should not have done that. I should really be going."_

I just shake my head as I turn her face back to mine. _"You don't have to run off. It's okay. I rather you talk to me about it. Can we talk about it?"_

I watch as she looks away again as if she's debating in her mind what would be best. I seriously don't want her to go home with thoughts of me rejecting her because that's not what I meant to do. I mean….I'm not saying that we have a chance at anything, I'm just….I mean….I just want to see what's going on in her mind. I want to know what drove her to do such a thing.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally sighs as she sits her bag down and sits at the first desk. I follow behind, sitting down at the one beside her and scooting it closer so that we sit face to face.

I just stare at her for a moment as she purposely tries to avoid eye contact with me until I reach my hand out to get her attention. _"Is there something that you want to tell me Jade?"_

"_And what do you mean by that?" _She signs back harshly.

"_Like are there feelings you're hiding or something?"_

She leans forward a bit as she points to herself. "Are there feelings that I'm hiding? I'm not the one secretly drawing pictures of my students." She speaks with what I'm sure is her pissed off voice, but why is she so mad at me? What the heck did I do? Okay yeah, there is the picture thing, but at least I didn't smash my lips to hers without warning!

I just scratch the back of my head and force a smile. "Okay." I slap my thighs. "You're right. So there may be chemistry then, between you and I. Agreed?"'

She looks at me sideways for a second. "I'm not sure what you said. Can you say it again?" She speaks as she looks at my lips hard.

I then just lift my hands to sign it but she reaches over and pushes them down. "No, just say it again."

I sigh before repeating. "I said okay, so there may be chemistry between us then. I guess one that maybe we are not-"

"What's that word?" She interrupts as she points to my lips. I just shake my head and sign. _"What word?"_

"_The one you just said. I can't understand it." _She signs back all of a sudden forgetting the situation at hand.

I squint my eyes as I tilt my head for a moment. "What? Chemistry?"

She points as she nods. "That! What are you saying?"

"_Chemistry." _I spell it out before she just nods.

"_Oh Chemistry." _She signs back before speaking. "Cuhmasree?"

"_You're leaving out the T sound." _I sign to her before speaking it again. "Chemistry."

She looks hard into my lips before trying again. "Cimisree?" She says mimicking my lip and tongue movements and I just smile and nod to her. I'm sure that's as close as she's going to get. It's kind of the same way she pronounces her other words and I can understand her fine and I don't want to push at it anyway.

"_I don't think I've ever had to say that before. Thanks for helping me out a bit. I mean not that it's a big deal, but I really like to learn new words to speak, because as you can see I don't know everything. Yet."_

My smile widens as I shake my head. _"It's no problem. If you ever need help with a word, I wouldn't mind helping you out at all. Just ask."_

She just nods as she turns her head and starts to play around with the end of her sleeve.

Reaching over, I gently touch her arm to get her attention back my way, but once I don't get it, I tap her lightly and still she doesn't turn around.

Sighing I look around before grabbing a disposed piece of paper on the floor and a pencil from the desk beside me. _So now are you just going to ignore me? _I write before sliding the paper over to her.

I watch as she glances at it for a second before nodding.

"Okay." I just say to myself aloud as I stand and head to my desk. I gather all my belongings to go and throw my bag over my shoulder before looking up to see Jade staring at me with confusion.

"Are you leaving?" She speaks looking at me with furrowed brows.

"Well since I'm being ignored, I might as well." I say walking back over to where she sits. _"I would really like to talk to you about it, but I can't if you're going to be stubborn. Now we can talk like adults Jade, or we can go home."_ I sign really hoping she'll open up to me about how she's feeling, because like I said, I really don't want her going home with doubts in her mind about anything.

I watch as she opens her mouth but then closes it before turning away once again. She then lifts her hands to sign. _"I guess over the past few weeks I started to gain a few feelings for you. I mean how can someone not? You are outrageously gorgeous. You are smart, and young, and you are so into art, your drawings are just….amazing." _She signs as I move in front of her so I could read her hands better. _"I understand if you don't like me back. You don't have to. I just got carried away earlier and I'm extremely sorry. I really am. You said you aren't into females then okay. I should have respected that. I just was trying to make you like me I guess? Accusing you really. I don't even know. You're just that dream girl Victoria. And I….I'm so embarrassed. I have to go."_ She finishes as she stands up immediately only for me to reach my arms out and stop her.

"_First, stop trying to run away every time feelings start to take you over. I've noticed you try to do that a lot. And second, I am enormously flattered Jade." _I sign before putting my hands to my heart. _"No one's ever said anything like that to me. Well I think Wendell tried to, but he doesn't count." _I shake my head and wave it off. "Why didn't you just tell me this early on?" I speak as I cross my arms.

She just shrugs. _"Because I knew there'd be no way we could be. You're my teacher and I'm your troubled deaf student. This isn't a book. We're not just going to get together and run off into the sunset. Of course it's what I imagined and hoped for….I could kiss you and you'd kiss me back and then you'd be mine forever, but….I guess I just read too many fiction books. Real life doesn't really work so easily I see."_ She signs before her eyes downcast.

I reach over and lift her chin. "It could be. I just think we need a little bit more time." I say as I watch her eyes widen.

"So…are you saying you'd give me a chance or something?"

_Fuck Tori what are you saying? Get your freaking head straight. She's your student Tori! And she's a…she! Are you crazy? Let that one go, now! _

I shake my thoughts from my head as I just smile. "We'll see Jade, but for now I'd prefer if you wouldn't kiss me without warning in my class during school hours. Okay?" I say keeping a smile so she doesn't think I'm mad, because I'm not mad at her. I'm just…not ready. I don't know.

She looks from my lips into my eyes and nods.

"Thank you." I say before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her cheek as I let her chin go. _"I'll see you tomorrow in class. Don't be late."_ I wink as I fix my bag on my shoulder and head out leaving her to her own thoughts and god I hope they're not bad ones.

* * *

The next couple of weeks with Jade have been….interesting. Her tutoring sessions have gone from 3 days a week to 5 and from 1 hour to sometimes almost 3. Our talks have become more personal and I'm slowly seeing a different side of Jade. Nothing bad no, just different. She's a bit darker than what I see on the outside and there are some things we do not agree on and that's life. No two people agree on everything.

I guess the thing that scares me most is the feelings I get when I do see her. I do notice her outfits, her hair, her make-up. I notice if she's angry, happy, or sad and it makes me want to fix it. My heart does weird things sometimes when she sits too close or she looks at me a certain way and my heart is telling me something my brain is trying to reject. Not just the fact that I am falling and I'm falling hard for Jade, but that I am indeed some type of…lesbian or something. I'm sure it's not a bad thing. It's just, I've never dated another woman. I've never _thought_ to date another woman. I've never even looked at another woman to be honest. This is all new to me and excuse my language, but it's scary as hell!

Then to top off my fears, she's my student. I'm putting my job on the line here okay and I've never loved anyone more than I love art. Okay well there's my mom, but you get the picture. I've found out that Jade is only a year younger than I so age rests a bit of my worries but if we're ever caught, I'm not sure what will happen. Not that there's anything to catch us doing. We don't date or anything…well as she says _"yet"_, but I just don't know what to do or how to carry this out without accidently causing some type of trouble.

"I think the hard part is capturing those beautiful cheekbones perfectly in a drawing. I don't think it's possible." Jade says as she continues on a picture she's been drawing of me for the past couple of days.

The girl can even make me blush.

"Jade that drawing looks amazing. I look so real." I say sitting down beside her as I look on as she works. Sometimes I forget that she can't hear me. She's so good with communicating it just slips my mind at times and I end up just talking to her and waiting for a response and realize my mistake once I don't get one.

I sit quietly and watch her for a moment before reaching over and tapping her shoulder. Stopping her work, she looks over to me with a lifted brow.

"Were you born deaf?" I say to her and I know it's out of the blue, but I just want to know how this came about. She then turns away from me before she continues on the drawing and thinking that I might of offended her I start to reach my hand out to apologize but her voice stops me.

"No." She speaks as she keeps her eyes and hand focused on her drawing. "I lost my hearing when I was just barely 4 years old." She pauses as she reaches down into her bag to pull out a pencil sharpener. I watch as she slowly sharpens her drawing pencil before continuing her work. "I ended up getting a really bad infection." She says before lifting her hand and finger spelling out _Meningitis. _"What started out as just a cold turned to what they called _Haemophilus Influenzae."_ She finger spells again and I can't say that I've ever heard of it, but I listen on. "That turned into me getting really bad pneumonia, which turned into me getting Meningitis." She puts her pencil down before turning to me and signing. _"The doctors said it was very rare for me to have gotten the infection. They said the only types they've seen were in infants, but I wasn't far from an infant I guess. They treated me with an antibiotic called Amikacin. It was very strong and…I don't remember much. I just remember one week I could hear and the next week I couldn't. My mother said the doctors said it was because of the meningitis while my dad said it was from the antibiotic and I was told when I was older that he tried to sue the hospital back then for giving me such strong doses. My dad had said they were giving me adult doses of the medication and that it was their fault my hearing is gone."_

I just stare at her for a moment with full sympathy and I guess she knew I was about to start apologizing because she put her hand up to silence me. "You don't need to apologize or anything. Firstly it's not your fault and secondly, I don't remember much of the hearing world anyways. It's cool." She says as she turns back to her drawing before holding it up. "How 'bout it?"

Still stuck on the story she just told me I almost didn't see the finished detailed drawing of me she holds up to my face.

A smile takes over my face as I reach out to take it from her. "Jade…this is so…stunning." I say enthusiastically as I smile at her. "God you are crazy amazing! It's so beautiful!" I say before bringing it to my heart.

"Yeah, well maybe it's because it's of you." She says with no shame as she smirks and holds her pencil in her hands.

I turn away so she can't see the velvet of my cheeks before standing and walking to the back of the room to slide it into a folder I keep of my students' outstanding drawings.

I turn to see blue eyes staring right into mine.

"_You don't have to run away every time feelings start to take you over." _She mocks my very own words to her from a couple of weeks ago as I just tilt my head and smile.

"Whatever Jade." I say crossing my arms.

She then walks closer to me. "This is going to sound cheesy as hell, but I'm really glad that I'm here with you and I mean not just here in this class, but like…here in my life. You're seriously still just a dream girl right now."

I blush as I just look down as I sign a quick. _"Thank you"_ to her before I feel cold fingers under my chin lifting my head back up.

Her lips meet mine gently as my hands immediately go to her face to cup it softly. I know that kissing her in my class probably isn't the best of ideas but right now I don't think any better ones can find my mind.

Her kisses are slow and loving; soft and inviting. Not like any guys I ever kissed. Rough and rushed is how I remember what a kiss is like, but this, hers are different. It's like she's taking her time to actually enjoy it and I'll be damned if I'm not enjoying myself as well.

_Ok gay, yes. Ahh so what?_

I feel her tongue slide across my bottom lip and I don't hesitate to give her entrance. Coffee is the taste that fills my mouth immediately as she slowly pushes me back into the counter. Our kiss deepens as she puts her hands around my waist and pulls me into her and I can feel her heart racing through her chest and I know mine is mimicking hers.

She grabs onto my waist tight as she lifts me onto the counter slipping her body between my legs making my skirt rise a bit not once breaking the kiss. I feel her hands slide from my waist to my knees before they start to slowly slide up as her kisses leave my mouth and start to trail down my neck.

My breathing turns heavy as a small sounds escapes my lips without my consent and really it's a wake up alarm.

"…J..Jade? What are you doing?"

She doesn't answer and I am about to ask again before my brain remembers once again, she cannot hear me.

My hands had already slipped from her face and are now around her neck, but I'm struggling to let her go to stop her. We can't do this here, what if someone sees us?

"Jade…" I say again but this time in more of a pleasurable manner as her lips find the sensitive spot on my neck.

Her hands are sliding up the sides of my thighs rising my skirt higher and higher and I finally find the strength to pull my arms away and reach down to stop her hands.

She stops her assault on my neck to pull away but her hands don't stop moving up my thighs even with my hands firmly on hers.

I open my mouth to speak but she removes her hand from mine and puts it to my lips as she takes my hand in her other and switches places with hers, now making my own hand slide up my own thigh.

She slides it between my legs as she removes her fingers from my lips and kisses me again. Her fingers press firmly into mine as she slides it to my center and starts to puppet my own hand into rubbing myself.

"Ahhhh." I moan into her mouth softly as my breath turns louder and I break the kiss to let my head fall back to hit the top cabinet behind me. My body starts to do its own things as my eyes close and my bottom half starts to grind softly into my own hand.

"…Jade…we….we shouldn't…." My brain speaks through my lips but my body isn't paying any mind. It's been a while since I've…_you know_ and right now I think I'll do about anything for the feeling of being on cloud 9.

I feel Jade let up on the pressure of my hand before she throws it aside and uses her own to slide into the damp material of my panties for direct contact. And if I say I didn't see spaceships….god.

"Oh my god Jade…" I say opening my eyes and lifting my head to see her staring at me hard. I watch as her eyes just roam my body before meeting mine and their just full of lust.

She keeps staring at me hard as she finds my clit and starts to rub over it gently causing me to buck against her hand.

"You're so beautiful Victoria." I hear her whisper as she moves her fingers further down. She pauses in her movements as she keeps staring at me as if asking for permission. She's already taken it this far, I don't see a reason to ask for it _now_.

This actually should be the moment where I say no; where I stop this before things get out of hand. I'm in my classroom for goodness-sake, but all rational thoughts quickly escape my mind as I feel her fingers slowly pushing into my entrance down below and I can't stop myself from throwing my head back and crying out in pure pleasure.

"Mmmm Godddd yessss." I moan as I feel her lips go right back to work on my neck. She moves her fingers in and out in slow teasing manner and I can feel my orgasm just picking at my spine. It's making me go crazy.

"…Jade faster pleaseee." I moan before I growl in frustration because I can't find a lucid way to get her attention.

My hands reach out for her sides as I give them a squeeze but she doesn't pull up from my neck of speed up on her actions below. I then slide them to her hair and give it a tug which makes her pull from my neck only to let out a….moan?

_Someone likes getting her hair pulled huh?_

I shake my head as I start to grind faster into her fingers and I think that's when she finally caught on as she turns to look into my eyes. "You want me to fuck you harder?" She says in a whisper tone and those wouldn't have been my choice for words, I just nod as I wrap my arms back around her neck.

She immediately starts to move her fingers faster as she curls them inside of me and when she hits my spot I have to reach up to cover my mouth as a scream courses its way through me.

I start to move with the rhythm of her hand as I place my forehead against hers. "I'm gonna come Jade. Don't stop please." I say with heavy breaths against her face as she stares holes into my eyes.

Her fingers start moving at an unbelievable speed as I feel my orgasm start to rush down my spine and to my center. I open my mouth in a silent scream as I see the door to my classroom open, my heart dropping as my hand instantly goes to cover my mouth as I'm pushed over the edge. I reach down forcibly stopping her hand before covering her mouth as well as I watch over her shoulder a janitor walks in with headphones on blasting loud music in his ears.

I can't stop the small meows that escapes through my hand from a mind blowing orgasm but I guess the terrified look on my face cause Jade to realize something is wrong because she looks over her shoulder before turning back to me as I bury my face into her shoulder and cover my face.

This is it, this is where I get caught and lose my job and go to jail. Okay maybe not go to jail, but I'll be in some serious trouble. I know it.

I just cry softly into her shoulder as we both stay unmoving as I hear what sounds like the trash being changed before I hear the music fade and the door shut.

I feel Jade slowly bring a hand to my face as she speaks. "He's gone. He didn't even look this way baby. It's okay." She says as she caresses the back of my head and that's when I realize I'm crying hysterically into her shoulder. I know it's 99% raging hormones right now, but the fear of almost getting caught did take a toll.

I lift my head to wipe my eyes as she slowly slides her fingers from inside me causing my body to twitch at the movement.

I look up at her before bringing my hands back and shoving her off of me. "Jade have you lost your mind!? We could have gotten caught! I could have lost my job!" I scream as I jump from the counter to fix my clothes. I know she didn't know what I said because I didn't look her away at all, but I know she's upset by the way I pushed her because she steps back and immediately apologizes.

I turn to see her biting her nails and turning to walk to the front. She gathers her things before I run and stop her. _Deja vu much?_

"_No stop. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just scared is all." _ I sign after getting her attention. I place my hands on the side of her face as I lean in and give her a soft kiss on her lips. "Please next time, let's not do that here. Promise?"

She just nods as I smile and bite my bottom lip. "But it was really nice. I think I owe you." I say kissing her again and I will sooner or later return the favor.

* * *

**Okay that took longer to update than expected. Life guys. But there's going to be one more chapter. I keep saying that, but I'm forreal this time. Comment and stuff let me know how you like this. **


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4**

**The Date**

"This must be your mother?" Jade says as she looks over pictures that are hanging up in the hallway of my apartment. I drop my purse and keys on the table as I turn to see which picture she is referring to.

"_Oh no, that's my sister Trina I've told you about. My mother and father are in the picture beside hers."_ I sign walking over to all my family portraits. _"And that's my uncle Rob and my aunt Sheran; my cousins Veronica and Kevin. Oh and this is me when I was 5 years old. My mother took tons and tons of pictures of me when I was a kid. I keep the rest in a picture book though." _

I watch as Jade studies all the pictures with a frown on her face. Reaching my hand out to her shoulder, I wait until she looks to me before asking about all of her family.

"It's just me and my dad now. Well my older brother Justin is still around somewhere, but you know, who knows where." She says shrugging her shoulders and walking passed me to the living room. "So got any good movies?" She asks as she gets to her knees to look over my movie collection.

Frowning, I make my way over to her and sit down on the floor beside her. "You have a disgusting amount of Disney movies, Victoria." She says turning to me.

"Where is your brother?" I say ignoring her comment about my taste in movies.

Ever since I've meet Jade I've realized how much she avoids talking about her family. She never has any stories to tell, or any pictures to show, no comments on anything that has to do with her family, not much of anything. I do remember her telling me her mother passed away when she was young, and I remember her telling me how her father is obsessed with his job and her brother started doing drugs, but I've never gotten much details on any of that. I know she probably doesn't want to talk about any of it, but I'm just curious.

"I've already told you before." She says turning away from me but I reach over and turn her face back to me gently. "But why did he start doing drugs?"

I watch as she starts to suck on her teeth before taking a deep breath in. "_Look, I don't know why he started and I don't want to talk about it."_

"_But what about the rest of your family? I never hear you talk about them. Do you not have any aunts, uncles or cousins."_

"_I just told you it's just me and my dad. I don't have any other family." _She says turning back to the movie collection grabbing the only horror movie on the shelf. "Let's watch this." She says standing to her feet and holding out the movie for me to grab.

I stand as well before taking the movie from her hands. I look down and run my fingers over the edges of the case as I think about my next question. "How did your mom pass away?"

Her eyes move from my lips to my eyes as her expression turns harsh. I watch on as she snatches she movie from my hand and puts it back on the shelf before stomping back to the front door.

"Jade!" I yell after her forgetting she can't hear me as I catch up to her and stand in front of the door so she can't exit.

"Move!" She yells at me and I can't say I've ever heard her yell before, especially at me.

"_Jade I'm sorry I just wanted-"_

"_Look Vega, if you brought me here to council me about my family then I'll just leave now. I don't want to talk about any of that! You invited me here to watch a movie and that's what I want to do. If the plans have changed then we can meet another time." _She cuts me off with her harsh signing. Her face is red and her teeth are gritted. I didn't mean any harm by the question and I hate that I've made her so upset.

"_Jade I'm sorry." _I sign as I step closer to her. _"I didn't mean to upset you._" I lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's go watch the movie. No more questions, I promise." I speak as I look into her eyes. She seems to calm down drastically before she sighs and nods.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to blow up. I just really don't like to talk about it." She speaks as she kisses me on my head. I pull away and put a hand to her cheek. "I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I don't mean to push it. Come on let's watch the movie." I say and she nods in agreement.

It's been two weeks since the classroom incident and since, Jade and I have been closer than ever. Okay no I still haven't returned the favor, but it's not like I never have the chance, it's just that when we do I get really nervous and chicken out. I know it has to be frustrating to her, but she keeps telling me it's fine and to wait until I'm ready and confident. I don't know where exactly our relationship stands because neither one of us has asked the other to be girlfriends, but I don't think we're far from acting like a couple, well besides the fact that we still haven't gone on an official date. We've planned them, but other things always seem to stand in the way. Tomorrow night we actually have a dinner and movie date set up, not just this little movie date we are having right now.

At school we keep our distance. We've stopped having the tutoring sessions so long so people wouldn't get suspicious. Granted she is deaf and she does need tutoring, but the 3 hour sessions every day after school was getting to be a bit obsessive. We tuned the sessions back down to an hour 3 days a week.

It wasn't the easiest thing in the world, actually it was kind of scary; admitting that I am falling for a girl I mean. All my life I just never…took the time to check out another woman. It wasn't something that disgusted me or anything in that nature, it just never crossed my mind. Now if we do officially become girlfriends one of these days that means I'd have to tell my parents. My parents are very understanding people. I guess I'm just a little nervous at their reaction to this is all, but it can't be too bad right?

"Hey, are you okay?" Jade's voice breaks into my thoughts as we sit snuggled into each other on the couch as we watch a horror movie she's picked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." I say after turning to her.

"I'm seriously sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just…the question caught me off guard." She says putting her head down and turning away. I reach over to cup her face and turn her back my way.

"I told you Jade, when you're ready you can tell me. Now can we please change this movie? It's creeping me out. I didn't even know that I owned such a movie."

She smiles as she kisses my cheek. "Sure."

* * *

**Andre & Tori Phone Convo**

Andre: "And you really think you have feelings for your um….student?"

Tori: "Andre! Don't put it in that tone. You make me sound like a perv!"

Andre: "Welllll…."

Tori: "Andre!"

Andre: (Laughing) "Chill down. I'm only kidding you. Really Tori I didn't know that you batted for the other team, but just do what feels right, you know. Don't worry about what other people think. Unless she's like 16 years old. Then you should worry about what other people think….and what the police will think…"

Tori: (Sighs) "No she's not 16. She's 23, just a year younger than me. That's totally legal. And to be honest I didn't know that I…swung this way either. She just happened to…charm me in ways that guys could I guess. Please don't judge me."

Andre: "Tori I would never judge you. I actually wish you the best. You really think you're into this chick?"

Tori: "Yeah I uh….I think I am. I mean yes it's still kind of confusing for me….but I really think I am."

Andre: "Listen Tori, you think…or you know? The last thing you want to do is lead this girl on and then realize that you aren't really into her the way that you _thought._"

Tori: (Sighs) "I…I am into her…I know I am. I just think I'm scared to admit it."

Andre: "Admit it to who? Her….yourself? Because you just admitted it."

Tori: "….I guess you're right. She's just full of talent and beauty. I really want to learn as much about her as I possibly can.

Andre: "See how you feel after the date? Then give me a call. I'll tell you if you're into her or not."

Tori: "Oh BF Andre always has the answers huh?"

Andre: "Hey, I'm trynna help you here."

Tori: "I know and thanks. Thanks for listening. We have to hang out sometime. I know our schedules are horrible since high school, but I really miss hanging out with you."

Andre: "You too Tori. We'll figure something out. Don't forget to call me later. I have to get going though. Got some recording to do."

Tori: "Alright love ya!"

Andre: "You too Tor. One."

* * *

Why I'm so nervous, I don't know. I've literally spent two hours just finding the perfect outfit for tonight. As long as we've known each other and as many times as we've hung out, I would think she's seen me in pretty much every way, but for some reason I feel like every outfit I pick out just isn't good enough. Its just dinner and a movie I know, and the restaurant we've agreed on isn't even fancy at all. It's literally a nice shirt and jeans type of place, but here I am…in a freaking prom dress. _Oh god, I need to change._

I sigh at myself in the mirror as I turn to head back to my closet before a knock on the door stops me in my tracks. Looking at the time I quickly dismiss it as being Jade. We planned for 7:00pm, it's barely 6 O' Clock.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Coming! I yell to the loud bangs on the door. Whoever is at the other end is pretty eager to get in and the only person I can think of who knocks like this is my sister Trina and god I hope she's not on the other side of my door.

Putting my hand on the knob, I take a quick peek out of the peep hole. "What?" I say to myself as I open the door. "Jade? What are you doing here so early? I thought we agreed…hey are you okay?"

I look over her as she stands at my door with sweat pants and a hoodie on. Her hair is up in a messy bun and her eyes are red and puffy and I can automatically tell she's been crying, but what stood out the most is her bloody hand and the small cut on the side of her face.

"…_Wow." _ She signs as she looks over my dress. _"Are you this dressed up for me?"_ She signs but her nose flares as if she's holding in tears.

I reach out and take her opposite hand pulling her inside before closing the door behind us. I take my hands and cup her face before giving her a hug that she returns slightly before I pull away and look into her eyes. "What happened to you? What happened to your face and your hand?"

She shakes her head as she starts to walk away from me but stumbles a bit into a wall. "I'm sorry Victoria, can we just have our date here inside? I just…I rather stay inside."

I listen hard and even take a moment to try and figure out what she said, but I just can't. Her speech is something I've had to learn and get used to, but with her voice shaky it's really hard to understand.

I walk to catch up with her just as she's walking into the living room. Walking in front of her I sign, "_Please sign that to me? What's wrong?"_

She sniffs before she shakes her head. "I'm a grown ass woman Victoria! I'm tired of being bossed around. He told me I couldn't leave! He told me I couldn't use my car, the car he bought for me because his girlfriend's daughter needed to use it tonight. He's never home! Why is he trying, out of all nights, to tell me to stay in and give him the car!? I told him I have something special planned tonight, but daddy doesn't care. Daddy gave me a handful of money to make up for it. Why doesn't daddy just buy his precious girlfriend's daughter a car? Why take mine!? So you know what I did? I crashed the car. Now no one can use it." She says loud and I would say clear.

I immediately take a step back as I cover my mouth and nose before dropping my hand. "Have you been drinking?"

"Oh….arrest me officer." She says putting her hands out to me and that's when her cut up hand got my attention again.

I sigh as I run to the kitchen to get a wet rag before running it back out to her as I sit her down and try to wipe her hand.

"Ow!" She cries out as soon as I touch her with the rag. I take a closer look at her hand to see pieces of glass sticking out. "Oh my god Jade…" I look up to her as I sign, _"I'm taking you to the hospital." _

"Nooo! Please just...just fix it please don't take me there." She cries dropping her head.

I sigh a second time as I reach over to a small glass that I open the top to before pulling out tweezers. _"You have to sit very still, do you understand?"_

She just nods as I slowly start to pick small pieces of glass from her hand as she sat there and let tears fall from her eyes slowly.

It didn't take too long to get all of the glass out and get her hand cleaned and wrapped up. The cut on her face wasn't bad at all either. It just needed a little cleaning and a bandage.

"There you go. Stay here, I'll be right back." I say as I finish off doctoring her. I stand to put the rag and the tiny pieces of glass into the garbage before walking to my room and changing into something much more comfortable. I walk back into the living room to see Jade laid out on the couch.

Walking to the kitchen, I make her a glass of water then bring it out to her before just sitting on the floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry I messed up our date." She says in a slow low voice.

I just reach my hand out and caress her face as I shake my head. "We can always go on other dates." I say but I know she didn't see what I said as her eyes are staring off into space.

"_Jade_." I sign right in front of her face before she slowly looks down at me.

"_I know you've told me stories about your father and I just want you to remember that you are beautiful and you are special, if not to anyone, you are to me. I really do care about you and I hate to see you so hurt and I would hate to see you get hurt. Please never drink and drive ever again. I care about you too much to have you show up at my door like this. Do you want to talk about it some more?"_

She simply just shakes her head no as I lean in and kiss her on her head. _"I can put in a movie and we can sit here and just snuggle up all night. Would you like that?"_

She just nods at this as I stand giving her a small pat. I make my way to the movie stand and got to my knees to try to find any more horror movies for Jades liking before I hear her speak up.

"She committed suicide."

I freeze before turning around to her. "What? Who did Jade?"

"_She seemed so….so happy. I mean my parents argued here and there, but nothing too serious." _She signs slowly as she sat up into a sitting position and I knew right off she was talking about her mother.

I stand to my feet before walking over and taking the seat beside her.

"_I just never understood why she would just…just leave me….leave us the way that she did. I…" _She drops her hands as tears fill her eyes.

I wrap my arms around her tight as I plant kisses on her cheek.

"….No one knew why she did it. She had a husband and two children that loved her so much. We loved her so much Victoria….and I came home from school to get that news." She cries into my shoulder before she pulls away. "_I loved her so much, why would she do this to me? Leave me here like this? I was in a world full of hearing people and I couldn't understand a thing. I needed my mother and she knew I did, we all did. No one ever could figure out why she did it. My dad said he came home to see her laid out across the bed with her whole bottle of sleeping pills gone, but why? Why? What drove her to it? Was it me? Was it my dad? My brother? Or all of us? Was it work? Friends? Nothing bothers me more than not knowing…why. Why!?"_

"Jade." I say as she turns to punch the wall. I reach out and grab her arms before pinning them to herself and wrapping my arms around her tight as if I was her own straight jacket as she cries hard into my shoulder. "I hate her for it….I hate her so much…" I pull away from her as I put her face in my hands to see her face a running mess. "I…Iove her….I do. Please bring her back?" She says before falling into my shoulder again.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I see is the sun shining bright into my eye lids waking me up from my slumber, but the numbness of my arms and the warmth beside me lets me know I'm not alone. Trying hard not to wake her, I slide my arms from her grasp and slowly roll my way off of the couch, but I didn't succeed at not waking her.

I watch as she starts to stir in her sleep before her eyes pop open and a confused look washes over her face.

She turns to me before sitting up fast and looking down at her clothes. "…What happened last night?" She says looking up at me with eyes full of worry.

"_Its okay calm down. You showed up at my house drunk….do you not remember anything?"_ I sign as I sigh and run my hand through my tangled hair.

She slowly looks around the room then down at her wrapped hand. "What happened to me? What did you do to me!?" She screams as she stands to her feet before bringing her hand to her head in an obvious reaction to a headache.

"_Please sit down. I'll bring you some Aspirin."_

"_I don't want Aspirin! Victoria what happened!? Tell me now! Please?"_

I watch as panic starts to take over her face and I reach my hands out slowly to her shoulders to calm her. "You showed up to my door drunk. You were going on about how your dad was trying to let someone else use your car, but I think you crashed it." I say as I step back.

"Oh my god." She whispers as she runs her hand through her own hair. "Where is the car?"

I just shake my head. "You never said, but it's not In my driveway that's for certain."

She sighs as she paces the room for a minute. "Is that all that happened?" She speaks as she looks at me with furrowed brows.

I open my mouth to tell her about her confession on what happened to her mother, but decide it best not to. I don't want her to get upset all over again.

"_Yes, do you need me to drive you home?"_

***Loud Vibration***

I watch as Jade jumps slightly before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. The expression on her face is unreadable as she stares hard at a text. "Um…no." She says looking back up at me. "I will call a cab. I'm sorry for any trouble. I really need to be going."

Trying not to push her into anything I just nod, lean in and kiss her, then help her call a cab.

When I think about dating Jade, I think I'm in way over my head. That was some first date.

* * *

**Okay sue me. I haven't updated in while. Sorry guys. But hope you liked this chapter...this story is clearly not going to be the short story that I thought, so more chapters to come Heres some important questions for you**

**Do you think Tori is ready for a girl like Jade?**

**Was it a bad idea for Tori not to tell Jade everything that happened?**

**Who do you think texted Jade?**

**If you like it Just comment and stuff. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The New Girlfriend

**Chapter 5**

**The New Girlfriend**

**_Jade's POV_**

_"Wow, your drawings always amaze me. Seriously Jade, why did you take my class again?" _

I smirk as I turn away from her and back to my drawing of the school. "Because like I said, there's always more to be learned. No one knows everything. I like that you teach me what you know. Believe it or not, I actually learn in here."

Victoria smiles as she takes a seat in front of me. "Well I guess I'll... have...make...my class harder...you. You're already...of everyone else." She says as I read her lips. Sometimes I don't catch everything she says, especially if I'm not really focusing enough but the majority of the time I catch the main things and can figure it out without any problem at all.

"What can I say? You've taught me well. Maybe even better than the rest of the class." I tilt my head to the side and wink before I cross my hands over my drawing. "So tell me, Victoria, what's your history of being an artist? How did you get here to be a professor?" I ask before putting my chin in my hands.

Her face seems to glow as she sits up in her chair. I always thought the subject of art excited me, but every time anyone brings up anything that has to do with even the tiniest bit of art, Victoria beams. She starts her story from when she was just a small girl and works her way up. She told me about everything from awards she's won, to small stories of drawing pictures at her grandmother's house on Christmas Eve. I've never seen someone so passion at what they do and it's just the cutest thing to see on her.

"_So you've won all these awards and you're so talented. Why are you a teacher? Why don't you go out there and sale your paintings and be a famous artist?" _I sign once she's finished with her life story of art and with the question she just shrugs.

"_I guess I never really put much thought into that. I don't think I'm good enough for that anyways. I mean like I said, I fell in love with the school and just never left. I don't know where my next step is after here and I know I don't plan being a teacher all of my life. I just never put too much thought into it I guess. You really think people would buy my paintings?"_

"_All those awards you won? Of course people would buy them! Victoria you are 24 years old with a painting in the National History of Art Museum! You should seriously look into it. You could be a famous artiest and the most attractive one out there."_

I watch as her cheeks turn a bright red before she turns away and then suddenly I get a fun idea.

"Hey!" I yell out getting her attention. _"Let's test your skills and see how good of an artist you really are."_ I sign as I stand to my feet and move behind her. By the way her hand moves I can tell she's talking and she does this all the time. I don't even bother to tell her that I can't hear her anymore. Overtime she has gotten better, but I guess it just slips her mind every now and then.

I reach up to my neck and pull off my scarf and tie it around her eyes before reaching for a pencil and paper that I place in front of her and then take my seat.

_"You know you just blinded me right? How are we supposed to communicate?" _She signs.

"You can hear me right?" I speak with lifted brows.

"Um, yeah."

"Okay then. Did you forget that you still have ears and I still have eyes or do we need to go back to kindergarten to learn our five senses? Here, take this pencil." I say reaching out and placing the pencil in her hands. "I want you to draw me while blindfolded."

"Jade! You know I can't do that! I'm not that talented." She says putting the pencil back down and reaching up to untie her scarf, but I quickly stop her hands. "Oh yes you can and you are." I demand retrieving my hands.

I see her eyebrows furrow above the scarf as she pats around for the pencil that I put back into her hands.

"Okay fine, but don't be mad when you...looking like Shrek." She says as I smile and watch her get to work and I have to say she's off to a very bad start.

"Victoria, the paper is over here." I say grabbing her hand and guiding her back to the middle of the paper. "You wouldn't survive as a blind woman."

"I would too. I just need practice and motivation." She says with a pout.

"Motivation huh?" I say as I lean over the desk and place a soft kiss on her lips. She jumps in surprise but returns it.

"How's that motivation for you." I lift a brow as she smiles.

"Maybe I need just a little more." She says as my eyes study her lips before I place my own on hers again this time firm and a little more forceful. I feel her hand reach up to cup my face before a motion outside the door catches my eye and I pull away immediately.

"Take it off." I say quickly as the door to her classroom opens.

"Take off what? My shirt?"

I face palm myself as I turn over to see a tall woman walking in and speaking before I see Victoria tearing off her blindfold.

Words were spoken between the two but I couldn't catch on to either. By the way Victoria keeps waving her hand and pointing to the paper, I can tell she's probably dismissing the whole thing some type of way.

I shake my head as the vibration of my phone catches my attention.

***New Text Message***

_**Sender: 555-555-5555**_

"Shit." I say under my breath already knowing who the deleted contact number belonged to.

_**I'm not reading your messages! I told you the other day to lose my fucking number! I don't want shit else to do with you ever!**_

***Message Sent***

I then look up to see a pause as they both look over at me.

"Ask...she has to see your lips." I see Victoria say before I turn to the lady who smiles at me warmly.

"Hello...am...How…..you…..class…." I lift my hand before signing to Victoria. _"She's talking entirely too slow. I can't understand her. Tell her I'm not a retard." _

To my benefit Victoria signs my way as she speaks to the woman so I can understand the conversation that's happening before me.

_"You can talk to her normally. She'll understand you better that way. Not too fast and not too slow. You've said yourself she is a pro at reading lips."_

"Yes...but...her father... told me..." Are the only things I catch from the stranger from angle I'm sitting.

Victoria smiles and turns fully to me. _"Jade this is Ms. Donald. She's my boss. _

"Nice to meet you." I say as I force a smile. There's something about this lady that I already don't like.

"No it's my pleasure. How are you…this class?" She asks as she takes a seat where Victoria was just sitting. _You ruin our moment, now you take her seat….what's next?_

"I'm enjoying it. Victoria is teaching me well." I say as I cross my hands on my desk.

I watch as her brows furrow and then scrunch. "Victoria? Oh…are we on first name basis now?" She asks before turning to Victoria.

Fucking shit.

"_Oh no! I mean, well yes, but it's only because I work with Jade more than my other students. We work more closely because of her disability you see and we just have gotten use to each other is all. It's nothing personal." _Victoria signs and speaks with fear written all over her face.

Ms. Donald then turns back to me before squinting her eyes. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying this class." She says after a pause, but then stands to her feet and exits the room.

"Jade!" Victoria turns to me with her arms out and by the look on her face I can tell it's not for a hug.

"_Look I'm really sorry Vic, it just…it just slipped. I promise I'll be more careful okay?"_

She puts her arms down as her face turns into a calmer one before walking over and embracing me in a hug. I start to feel her chest vibrate against me as I sigh. "I can't hear you Victoria." I say rolling my eyes playfully as she lets go.

"Sorry." She says looking at my face. "I said its okay, and I didn't mean to yell at you. I just can't have this threatening my job." She backs away as she runs her hand through her hair. _"From now on, we have to keep whatever is going on between us at home. We can't bring any of this to school anymore. No more flirting during tutoring sessions, no more checking me out during classes. Okay?"_

I just cross my arms and nod, before turning away and snatching up my bag. "I have to go." I say as I make my way toward the door, but a warm hand grabbing my elbow stops me.

"_Jade please don't be mad at me. You have to understand that this is my job-"_

"I know this is your job and I understand that. It's seriously fine." I say cutting her off as I fix my bag on my shoulder.

"Then why do you…so upset? Why are you leaving all of a sudden?"

I sigh as I turn away from her as I suck on my teeth. "You know the biggest turn off has to be when someone calls me handicapped." I say before turning back to her. "I can function just like everyone else. I don't have any special needs. I can talk to you and you can talk back to me just fine. I don't and I never will have a disability and I need you to understand that now and for that to never come out of your mouth ever again."

I can tell by the way she shakes her head and blinks twice that she was taken aback, but I just hate when people call my deafness a disability. Okay, maybe to some people it is, but for me it's not. There's nothing stopping me from doing everything else anyone else can do.

"Jade, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset or offend you in any type of way." She says as she brings her hands in front of her. _"You are a very smart and unique girl. I want you to know that I don't look at you as a handicapped. You've grown on me in ways that no one else has and I've tried to figure out what it is about you that has me so….latched, but it's everything that makes up you. I know this is getting off topic and this might not be the place or time to do it, but I want you to be…I mean, can we be, can I be your…would you go out with me?"_

I smile as a place deep inside of me starts to swell, but there's no way I can let her see that. _"Do you mean on a date?" _I sign as I play with her mind.

"_No Jade, more than a date." _

I tap my chin as I look up and pretend to think, but make it obvious that I'm just giving her a hard time. "You mean like, out of town?" I speak as I look at her to see a very pitiful face that makes me give in. Only she can do this to me.

"_Of course I'll go out with you." _I sign as I smile.

"_Y_ou know that I mean like as a…a….a girlfriend right?" She says and it's either I missed a lot of things or she said "a" too many times?

"Yes Victoria!" I say walking over to her and slapping a kiss on her cheek after checking to see if the coast was clear. "That was just one for the road. Come on, let's get out of here…babe." I say teasing as I fix my bag on my shoulder and head out.

* * *

"Oh well look at what the trash brought in."

I roll my eyes at my dad's new plaything's comment and slam the front door behind me. I don't know why I looked her way in the first damn place.

"Oh and look at what Waste Management forgot to take out." I say as I drop my bag by the door and start to head toward my room before my dad rushing around the corner stops me.

"_Do you know all the shit I'm going through to fix that damn car? You better be glad I have full coverage."_

"_Yeah, yeah like you don't have the money to fix it anyways? When do I get it back?"_ I sign back before crossing my arms.

"_If you get it back, I don't know. I'm going away on business this weekend. Cassity will stay here. It's only for a weekend." _

"_Oh her name is Cassity? What kind of name is Cassity? You're either Caty or you're Cassie. What the hell is a Cassity?"_

I watch as he sighs._ "Don't crash anymore of my cars while I'm away." _He signs before walking away.

Learning to sign is probably the only point my dad gets, but it's probably not even a full point, because I think the only reason that he learned to sign, is so I wouldn't speak so much, because to him I sound like a "retard" and he hates when I use my voice around him or to any of his friends or business people that I come in contact with. He said he doesn't want his people thinking he has a retarded daughter like saying I'm a little hard at hearing is too hard for anyone to understand.

I think the main thing I want is to get out of this house. I'm 23 years old and still living under my father's care, but it's not that I'm helpless, no. The thing is, it's very hard to for me to find a job around here and my dad and I kind of came to an agreement. See, I receive this "check" every month that goes to my dad. It could be mine if I decide to move away, but my dad said if I stay a dependent and let the money go to him, he would get me all this great stuff, like pretty much my car, my clothes, my shoes…everything I need and plus money. I win this way because if I lived on my own, all the money would go toward bills, bills, bills. But what I don't understand is what my dad is getting out of it? I'm pretty much getting my check to do my own things and not having to pay bills. So why he wanted this agreement on my check so bad beats me and I never really cared to ask.

I finally make it up to my room before slamming my door and throwing myself on my bed. I take out a pair of headphones and my music player. Turning to a rock song, I turn it on full blast as I put the headphones on my head and close my eyes. Sometimes if I close my eyes and focus I can hear very very faint noises coming from the headphones. Even though the doctor told me I was 100% deaf in both my ears, I know they are wrong, because I can hear the noises coming from the headphones. I know it may be dumb, but sometimes I think I'm training my ears when I do this…that maybe they'll start getting better and I will slowly get my hearing back. It's a stupid thought, I know. And I know it'll never happen, and as much as I pretend my absence of hearing doesn't bother me, it's something that I wish I had back every day.

_***Vibration***_

**New Text Message**

_**Sender: 555-555-5555**_

I growl as I tear my headphones off and text forcefully.

Jade: What! What Cat! What the fuck do you want!?

Cat: Jade please! I really need to talk to you face to face.

Jade: I really don't need to talk to you! Leave me alone!

Cat: Jade please, I really don't want to do this over a text message.

Jade: Okay, here's an easy one, don't.

Cat: Can we please just meet somewhere. I have to tell you something.

Jade: There's nothing that you can tell me that I want to hear.

Cat: This is very important Jade. Please can we just meet somewhere? It can be very quick; I just don't feel comfortable saying this in a text message.

Jade: No we can't meet somewhere! Please just stop texting me Caterina! I've already told you before, it's over between us. I'm done with your games! I'm done with you! Lose my fucking number before I get a restraining order against you!

Cat: It's not about you! It's not about our past relationship at all! (Crying Emoticon)

Jade: I don't care about your shitty crying emoticons. Just leave me the hell alone. I've moved on and I have someone new in my life now I suggest that you do the same.

Cat: My dad died Jade.

Jade:...What?

Cat: I told you I didn't want to do this over a text message. (Crying Emoticon) I knew how well you and my dad got along, so I thought I'd take the time to let you know.

Jade: Damn it Cat

Cat: I just really need someone to talk to Jade...you knew him better than any of my other friends.

Jade: Where are you?

Cat: With my mom and brother, please come.

Jade: Okay, just hang in there. I'm on my way.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Here's some important questions...**

**Do you think Victoria will end up getting in serious trouble over her job?**

**Is Jade's ability to hear very faint sounds relevant?**

**Is Jade's decision to go see her ex Cat a good idea?**

**Thanks for reading! Just comment and stuff.**


End file.
